Godric's visit
by FreakyyDude
Summary: This was written on my phone for my true blood Roleplay twitter @OMFGODRIC Godric makes use of Eric's office when he comes to visit Godric/OC reviews are welcome.


Godric woke the second the sun had set on the streets of Louisiana. His eyes greeted with the dark red fabric that lined the inside of his coffin, placing his palm flat against the lid he pushed with little effort, listening as it smacked loudly against the solid floor of Fangtasia's basement.

The rhythmic beat of the music above so loud in his ears it felt as though he were stood directly in front of one of the speakers, he stood from the coffin and stepped down onto the concrete beneath, his bare skin unaffected by the cool temperature of the room.

Godric made his way across the room towards his suitcase, he had arrived the previous night, just before the sun had risen. His journey having been delayed by several hours causing him to leave in the early hours. He'd had just enough time to make it to Fangtasia but no further, fortunately Eric had decided to spend the day at the bar.

Crouching down he unzipped the case and pulled some clothes free, dressing in a pair of black jeans, black boots and a black shirt, the pale, almost greyish skin visible in the space allowed by the top three open buttons of his shirt.

He made his way from the basement, his eyes darting quickly to the heavy presence of his progeny as he sat on his thrown, looming over his customers, the Viking in him ever present in his dominating frame.

Godric gave a small nod and made his way to the bar, he took a seat at the furthest end from the door. He tapped lightly on the hard wood of the bar top, his actions catching the focus of the vampire bartender instantly. Godric ordered a true blood although he disliked the disgusting liquid very much, he took the drink as it was offered to him, uncapped the bottle and brought it to his lips, taking sips far and few between as he let his eyes roam over the crowded club,

He licked his lips, his eyes dark and hungry as he watched the humans dance and grind their bodies together, eager for attention and stupidly unaware that the attention they attracted was not given by a cuddly sparkling fairy but that of a predator, a creature that desired to do nothing more than fuck and feast on their blood until there was nothing left but the empty remains of their lifeless meat sacks.

One human in particular caught his eye, she stood by the door, her body moving in time with the beat, her hips swaying seductively as she fixed her dark brown eyes on him. She stood a little shorter than him, around five feet six in height; her skin unlike his was tanned. She wore a black skirt, fishnet tights and a black and red corset. A style that seemed common among those who frequented the vampire bar.

He stood from his stool, placed his barley drank bottle on the bar and turned, motioning for her to follow with one swift movement of his hand as he entered Eric's office, his eye catching the nod and devious smirk of his progeny as he closed the door.

He leaned back against the wall, raising a brow as the girl continued to dance, her body swaying, moving quicker as she approached. She slung her arms around his neck. Leant in and pressed a hard kiss to his cold lips.

She was eager, extraordinarily bold for someone who had not only entered a room with a complete stranger but a vampire. He returned the kiss, his teeth nipping sharply at the tender flesh of her lower lip, his fingers curling over his hips, his grip loose to a vampire but tight to a human.

With one swift movement he lifted her up, an amused smirk curling his lips as she wrapped her long legs around her waist and gasped surprised as he moved them at vampire speed to Eric's desk.

She moved her lips to his neck, her teeth biting gently at his throat. He growled "Harder" as he moved his hand between them to rid her of her underwear and free himself from the confines of his pants. He could smell her arousal and the blood that flowed eagerly through her veins.

As she bit hard into his neck, her teeth breaking the skin and drawing the blood that her addiction made her crave he thrust forward, his length being engulfed with the heat that only a live human body can create. He growled from deep within his chest, the sound loud and primal as it left his throat.

He pumped quickly, his hips moving at vampire speed as he rocked within her, her body moving harshly against the solid oak of Eric's desk, one hand holding her hip and the other gripping her hair as he tilted her head to the side and bit roughly into her neck.

She made to scream but she couldn't gather enough air in her lungs to do so, the speed in which he fucked her did not allow her to catch her breath. She clutched at him, her black painted nails digging into his shirt, tearing the silk as she climaxed. The desk that held their weight collapsed to the ground with a thud, the strong wood cracked and splintered in various places, papers scattered unceremoniously across the carpet as the wet sounds of their fucking filled the room.

He came with a groan, his cock and fangs still buried to the hilt within her as her body clenched with the aftershocks of her pleasure. He pulled himself free and tucked himself away. One hand on her hip holding her up as her legs loosened around his Waist, her body no longer strong enough to hold her position. She clawed at his back, trying with no success to push him away. He drank her down like a human does a milkshake, savouring the sweet taste of her blood.

He pulled back, his lips and chin bloody as he looked at her. Curling his fingers around her neck he tilted her head up so that he could look into her eyes, he saw lust replaced with fear and grinned, his fangs extended and stained red with her blood.

The quiet sound of her whimper was quickly replaced with a loud crack as he broke her neck; he let her body fall to the floor, now pale and lifeless as it lay among the wreckage of Eric's desk.

He looked up as the door opened, his eyes moving to Eric as his progeny took in the scene before him.  
"I thought a vampire as active as yourself would have invested in sturdier furniture than this Eric."


End file.
